


lets be honest

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, our favorite lgbts go out for drinks, tasha's pov, they're so cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: it's friday and Tasha won't let Patterson blow her out again, they're going out for drinks.orwhat happens when zapatterson go to a lesbian bar





	lets be honest

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! this was supposed to be an international kissing day fic, but i couldn't get it right, so it turned out to be something else. i wanna thank zpgays for giving me the inspiration and especially callieincali for being my beta, ily child!
> 
> as usual, english is not my first language, so bear with me and be nice :)

Patterson was in her lab working on a new tattoo when Tasha came in. It was the end of the day and most of Patterson’s co-workers weren’t there anymore. Tasha watched her as the other woman worked, her blonde hair was fixed in a high bun, she wore a black loosely-fitting dress and she was completely focused on the huge screen in front of her, blue eyes reflecting the lights coming out of it. She was absolutely stunning and each passing day Tasha became more and more aware of how in love she was with her best friend.

The two of them had been through a lot in the past year, not only were they reunited by Roman and had to move back to New York, but they also almost died, Patterson by the explosion in her lab and Tasha by an assassin Roman hired to kill the team. They also almost lost each other because of Borden… The implications of Tasha’s choice in being his handler without telling anyone hurt Patterson like nothing she had ever experienced. She was mad for a long time and it was only after months that she let Tasha in again and forgave her best friend.

After that, the duo became even more inseparable. They missed each other so much, they couldn’t get enough. Tasha was lonely for so long that when Patterson was back in her life, she couldn’t last a day without at least talking to Patterson out of a work context. Sometimes they ate lunch together, Tasha being the one to force Patterson to step back from work to get a decent meal. Sometimes they met after work for drinks, other times they went for a run in the morning or trained together in the FBI’s training room. There were Saturdays when they’d spend the day together playing video games, board games, or watching a tv show. And on Sundays they usually met for brunch in their favorite cafeteria.

The relationship between the two women was stronger than ever and Tasha was confused. Confused, because she had always loved Patterson and enjoyed her company more than anyone’s. She was attracted to the other woman too, of course she was! Patterson was an intelligent, strong, brave, funny and beautiful woman, how could Tasha be indifferent to her? When they met, years before, Tasha thought the blonde was simply adorable and she wanted to get close to her instantly. But as she got to know Patterson better, she realized the other woman would never want anything with her. Patterson was too damn good and she was just… Well… Tasha.

So the brunette was confused, because it was getting pretty hard to deal with all her feelings without doing something stupid like telling Patterson everything, or just kissing her out of the blue. Tasha didn’t want to ruin everything, she didn’t want to lose her friend, her safe place, her family. But suppressing her feelings was harder each day and sometimes she just wanted to let it all out so Patterson could say no and break her heart once and for all. At least it would end up with her misery.

“Hey you! How long have you been here staring at me?” Tasha heard her friend’s voice calling out for her.

She smiled as she came out of her thoughts, “I’m not staring!” Tasha defended herself as she walked closer, stopping next to her friend’s chair.

“You’re such a creep, Tash!”

They laughed and Tasha squeezed her friend’s shoulder releasing some of the tension she knew was there.

“Come on, Chiquita, it’s time to turn the computers off, because we’re getting drinks tonight,” Tasha said still massaging the other woman’s shoulder.

“I can’t, Tash, I’m in the middle of a tattoo and it’s not looking good.”

Patterson didn’t stop typing, but Tasha felt her relax under her touch.

“Oh, yes you can. You’ve been blowing me out for a week and I won’t accept any excuses today, it’s Friday!” Tasha said with a serious tone.

That made the blonde woman take her eyes from the computer and stare at the brunette. Tasha couldn’t keep her face serious for long and when she smiled, Patterson shook her head.

“Pleeeeease Chiquita! I’ve been dying to go to this new pub and you promised. I’ll help you solve this tattoo on Monday,” Tasha said, hopeful.

“Ohhhhh okay, I’ll go. You know I can’t deny you anything when you go all ‘pleeease Chiquita’ on me.”

“You love it when I call you that and you know it!” Tasha smirked.

She’s been calling Patterson by that sweet nickname for a month or so. It all begun as a joke one night when they were drinking wine together after dinner at Tasha’s home. Patterson was, once again, trying to convince Tasha to let her adopt a cat, but the brunette was strict about it. She didn’t want her friend to die from an anaphylactic shock, or to live with a red and disgusting nose because of her allergies. Patterson was sad about her condition, because she loved kitties, while Tasha was trying to make the other woman get a fish instead.

“Fishes are great!” The brunette said, “They don’t have fur, so they’re completely safe for you, princess.” 

Patterson laughed, “You’re so mean!” She said. “Fishes aren’t fun, Tasha, they don’t interact with you. They don’t even know their names!” Tasha smiled as her friend pouted, all she wanted was to kiss that cute pout off of Patterson’s lips, but she couldn’t. 

“Don’t talk like that about them, okay? They’re amazing pets!” Patterson stared at her skeptically. “I’m serious!” Tasha continued, “I had a fish when I was a child and she was my best friend. We talked a lot, for your information.” The blonde woman looked at her, surprised. 

“Really?” She asked, “And what was that smart, sociable fish’s name?” Tasha smiled remembering her tiny orange fish. 

“Chiquita,” she answered. 

“Awwwwwww that’s so sweet Tash!”

After an hour and a few glasses of wine, Tasha was drunk and she always got really soft when she drank. As a matter of fact, the brunette wasn’t very good at expressing her feelings, she had a grumpy mood and a reputation to keep. With Patterson it was different, though, but still, she didn’t tell the other woman how important she was as often as she felt like she needed to. So, out of nowhere that night, Tasha told Patterson she was her best friend. 

Patterson smiled, her blue eyes shining right into Tasha’s caramel ones. “Like Chiquita?”, the scientist asked playfully. “You’re my new Chiquita,” Tasha replied. And after that night, the brunette called her friend the nickname whenever she could. That was, of course, when they were alone because Tasha Zapata couldn’t be seen being all soft.

Tasha waited patiently as Patterson turned all the computers off and fixed some documents before grabbing her things, releasing her hair from her messy bun and saying she was ready to go. As always, they argued about whose car they’d take to the bar, since they were going together and probably would end up sleeping at the same house. In the end, they decided to take a cab so they both could drink without having to worry.

Tasha was excited to see a new pub that opened downtown a few weeks before. She read that they had amazing drinks and great music and instantly wanted to take Patterson there. 

Patterson held the door for her friend to enter the pub first, guiding her with her hand on the small of the other woman’s back. Tasha felt a shiver run through her body at the touch. Being touched like that by Patterson was getting harder every day. She felt bad for feeling so much from her friend’s platonic touches, but, at the same time, it wasn’t like she could control her body’s reaction.

They choose a table at the corner and sat down next to each other. Patterson had a weird habit of never sitting in front of the person with whom she was out with and Tasha learned that in the beginning of their relationship, now she was so used to it, she kinda liked it better that way.

A waitress came by their table and said, “Hello! I’m Calliope and I’ll be your waitress tonight. Here’s our menu and if you have any questions I’m happy to help.” She left two menus on the table and left.

When Tasha read the names of the drinks she got confused. Why was there a drink named “Dyke” and another named “Queer” and another named “Lesbo”, “Homo”, “Scissor Sister”, “Sapata”, “Lésbica”, “Lesbienne”, “Lesbisch”, “Lesbianes”, “Lesbiana”, “Leispiach”, “Lesbisk” and so many more?

“Tashaaaa!” She heard Patterson say mockingly, “Did you bring me to a lesbian bar?”

Tasha choked on her own nervous laughter and couldn’t reply.

“I love it, I’m not saying I don’t! But I had already given up on you, honestly. I’m glad you’re proving me wrong.”

Tasha stared at her friend confused and was finally able to reply, “I didn’t know this was a lesbian bar, Patterson! What are you saying?”

“Oh… Okay,” she could see Patterson’s face fall as she spoke and she didn’t know exactly what that meant, “But this is the most lesbian bar I’ve ever been to! They have drinks called lesbian in every language, look!” The blonde said showing Tasha the menu.

“Wait,” Tasha froze for a second, “The most lesbian bar you have ever been to? That means you’ve been to lesbian bars before?”

“Don’t be silly, Tash. Of course I have!” Patterson said like it wasn’t a big deal.

The brunette wasn’t sure if she wanted to know more about it, but she asked anyway, “When?”

Patterson smiled looking at her, “A few years ago. Have you chosen your lesbian drink?” She asked and waved at the waitress.

Tasha hadn’t. She was too in shock to choose anything, but she guessed she’d need some alcohol if she was willing to survive the night.

The waitress arrived with a sweet smile, “What can I get you, ladies?”

“I want a Sapata, please,” Patterson said, making sure she got the pronunciation right.

Tasha couldn’t help but laugh nervously because the situation was just hilarious.

“And for you, dear?” The waitress asked.

“Hm…” Tasha begun to say awkwardly, “A Lésbica, please.”

“Right away!” The cheerful waitress said and left.

“So we’re both having Brazilian lesbians! That’s exciting!” Patterson pointed happily.

Tasha looked at her incredulously, “How in hell do you even know how to say lesbian in Portuguese, Patterson?”

“Well, there’s a lot about me you don’t know Tash…”

Tasha stared at her friend’s eyes as she was absolutely sure Patterson was flirting with her, even though the idea of that happening was so remote.

“Clearly,” she said lowering her eyes to the other woman’s lips. God, she wanted those lips so much… She never wanted anything like she wanted that pair of lips.

They stayed in silence for a second. Tasha found out she was gay when she was 16, when she fell in love with her best friend at the time. By 18 she confessed her love to the girl, but things went the worst way possible and Tasha was heartbroken. After that, her family found out, she left her house and never came back. The only family member she still had contact with was her abuela, ironically her grandmother was the only one to accept her sexuality.

And even though Tasha didn’t live her sexuality fully, well, she was a lesbian. She dated a few times, but never had a serious relationship with anyone. She dared to fall in love, but never pursued it. She even thought she was in love with Reade a few months back, but it was never him she truly wanted…

Calliope, the waitress came back with their drinks and delivered them with a smile.

“Cheers!” Patterson said and toasted her glass with Tasha’s.

Each woman took a gulp of their lesbian drinks and Tasha had to admit that Lésbica was pretty tasty.

“So…” Tasha begun to say after she put her glass back on the table and turned to look Patterson in the eye, “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

“Uhhhhhh, okay. But if we’re doing this, you’ll have to play too.”

Tasha groaned, “Why does everything have to be a game with you?”

“I love games! Life’s better with them.”

Patterson winked and Tasha held breath for a moment, the platonic flirting was intense that night.

“Okay,” the brunette said releasing her breath, “You’re on!”

“Yay!” The scientist exclaimed excited, “Okay so I actually know how to say lesbian in a lot of languages, not only Portuguese.” She said proudly.

Tasha shook her head in disbelief, “Why would you even want to have that knowledge, Patterson?

“Well, elf, you never know when you’ll need it.”

They laughed, a lot of thoughts about Patterson and lesbians started to run through Tasha’s mind.

“Your turn now! Tell me Tasha Zapata’s deepest secrets!” The blonde woman said and took a sip of her Sapata drink.

“I have a huge bank account. Like, a really big one.”

“WHAT?? And you make me pay for your drinks? That’s rude!” Patterson fake slapped her arm but kept her hand there for a moment longer and gave her a little squeeze.

Tasha smiled, “I gotta keep my cover, Chiquita. Your turn!”

“I’m afraid of spiders,” Patterson admitted.

“That’s boring, so I’ll give you a boring one too… I’m afraid of… Well… Thunderstorms?” She said embarrassed.

“Awwwww, Tash! You’re so soft!” The scientist joked while squeezing Tasha’s cheek.

“I’m not, dumbass!” Tasha said backing away from the other woman’s touch.

They kept telling silly facts the other didn’t know about themselves for a while. Three or four drinks later, Tasha could see that Patterson’s cheeks were reddish and she was giddy, but not drunk. As for herself, she noticed she was slightly inebriated too, but she felt nice.

“My first love was Tom,” Patterson confessed, “We met when we were 14 and both nerds. He had a Rubik’s cube and I always wanted to play with one, so I asked and we became friends. One thing lead to another and at 16 we kissed… And we dated until the end of high school, when we went separate ways for college,” The blonde said with a smile, “How about your first love Tash?”

Tasha fidgeted, she knew that if she talked about her first love, then Patterson would know the truth about her sexuality once and for all. The other woman wouldn’t have a suspicion anymore, she would know for a fact. Tasha knew Patterson suspected about her, and she believed her friend wouldn’t care, she wouldn’t treat Tasha any different… But, at the same time, she never had a good experience with coming out to people she was so close to and that made her nervous.

“Well,” she started and took a deep breath to calm the beating of her heart, “My first love was when I was 16, but I didn’t tell them until we were 18… It was their birthday party and I waited all night for everyone to leave so we could be alone. We were laying on the grass, watching the stars and getting drunk with the booze that was left from the party. I was so nervous…” Tasha laughed weakly, thinking she might have been just as nervous as that moment, “So I told them I was in love with them for a long time. I told them I didn’t know exactly what that meant, but I just couldn’t keep it to myself any longer.”

Tasha stopped talking to take a gulp of her drink, was it Queer this time? She didn’t remember.

“And what happened next?” Patterson asked.

“SHE left. And never talked to me again…”

Tasha didn’t dare to look at Patterson. She had just come out to her best friend and the woman she was in love with… Telling exactly the story of how she had lost her first love and best friend. The coincidences frightened her until she felt a hand on her leg, soft and warm.

“I’m so sorry, Tash,” she heard Patterson say softly.

Suddenly she wanted to cry, because the feeling of finally, FINALLY, coming out to someone who accepted her was too overwhelming. So she looked up, trying to keep her tears from falling. The hand on her leg kept her grounded.

“The first time I kissed a woman I was in college, she was beautiful, smart, a nerd almost like me… Her name was Bruna.”

Wait. What?

“What?” Tasha said, instantly searching for her friend’s eyes.

When their eyes met, Patterson smiled and squeezed her leg, “The second time was a few years later and, ugh, I kissed some more after that. The last time… Well, was when I was on the West Coast.”

Tasha was surprised, she never thought Patterson liked women. She stared at her friend’s hand on her leg, another platonic caress. And it hurt. Now that she knew the other actually liked woman, she felt jealous. Jealous because Tasha would never be someone the other woman would want. Knowing that her being a woman wasn’t the reason for Patterson not wanting her… Damn, it was painful.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” The brunette asked, still looking down.

Patterson finished her drink (was it Leispiach?) and said, “Why didn’t you?”

Tasha was forced to make eye contact again, the scientist’s blue orbs staring right back at her. So she decided to be honest, “I was afraid something would change between us,” she admitted, “I couldn’t risk our friendship, you’re too important to me.”

“And you have a bad history…” Patterson added.

“Yeah,” the brunette nodded sadly.

“I didn’t tell you because that would imply a lot more than just telling you…”

Tasha didn’t understand, “What do you mean?”

“If I’m really telling you, then I’ll need another lesbian drink,” Patterson said waving her hand to Calliope.

That gave Tasha a moment to think… What the hell was happening? Were she and Patterson really talking about their sexualities? After years of knowing each other, Tasha felt like they finally didn’t have secrets anymore. And that made her happy… Mainly after what happened with Borden. There was only one secret left, though… She had yet to tell her friend that she was in love with her. Because Tasha knew that it wasn’t going to pass. She waited years for it to go away, for the feeling to vanish. And there were times when she really thought it did, but not too long after she would catch her eyes lingering on the blonde, feeling butterflies whenever they touched and wanting to kiss her every time she said or did something amazing. It was inevitable.

Calliope came back bringing two drinks, Patterson thanked her and put a glass in front of Tasha.

“This is Lesbiana,” she said, “The Spanish lesbian.”

“You do remember I’m a Latina, right?” Tasha asked playfully.

“I do, I’m just showing off!”

“Nerd!”

They laughed and toasted before drinking without breaking eye contact.

“So, you were saying something…?” Tasha encouraged her friend to continue.

She saw Patterson fidget and take a deep breath, “Okay, but first I need you to promise me you’ll still be my best friend after I say what I have to say.”

Tasha’s eyes widened, she had no idea why Patterson would ever think that something she might say would change their friendship. “Of course!” Tasha whispered softly, joining her hand with the other woman’s, which was back on her leg, “I promise. You’ll always be my Chiquita.”

At that, Patterson closed her eyes smiling and linked her fingers with Tasha’s, taking her hand firmly, “Okay… The thing is, I…” She squirmed shyly, “I am…”

Tasha’s heart was about to come out of her mouth and it was beating so fast she felt it in her ears. She squeezed the blonde’s hand reassuringly.

“This is hard…” Patterson muttered.

“It’s just me, take your time,” the brunette said trying to calm her friend down.

“I’m in love with you.”

What?

“What?”

“I’ve been in love with you for so long, Tash… I’m sorry if I took advantage of you, especially after everything that’s happened with Borden, but I love you SO MUCH and I couldn’t stay away from you. I feel so good when we’re together, I feel so safe, you know? You bring me a sense of peace I haven’t felt for years and you’re so strong, so smart, so… Beautiful… You don’t even realize how stunning you are, but you are! You’re stunning even when you’re not trying to be! And that’s when you’re even more beautiful. Goddess, I can’t help myself anymore, I’m so sorry if this ruins everything, but you promised. You promised you wouldn’t run away because I won’t surviv-“

Tasha couldn’t hear it any longer, “Shut up,” She said firmly.  
.  
“Tash, I am sorry! Please you hav-“

“Shut up, Patterson!” She repeated.

“No, you can’t do this to m-“

Tasha shut the other woman’s mouth with her own, pressing her lips against the softest lips she had ever touched with her own. Her mind blacked out the moment Patterson started to kiss back. She moved her free hand to the other woman’s cheeks, caressing it lightly and then reaching for the back of her head. She caressed the blonde’s soft hair and pulled Patterson closer, deepening the kiss slowly. As soon as her tongue met the other woman’s, she felt heat take over her entire body and she felt like she would explode. Every fiber of her being quivered in pleasure.

They parted a moment later, realizing they were in public. Not that the public would mind the make out session, but still. Patterson still had her eyes closed and Tasha pecked her lips once, caressing the hand that was linked to hers. As soon as the other woman opened her eyes, they smiled lovingly at each other. Tasha couldn’t believe she had actually kissed her best friend and more: her best friend was in love with her.

“Wow,” She exclaimed shyly.

Patterson just widened her smile and fixed a lock of Tasha’s hair behind her ear.

“To say that I’m in love with you too is an understatement,” the brunette said playfully.

“Still,” the scientist said, “I’d like to hear you say it.”

Tasha moved closer to the other woman, removing her hand from her hold, and hugged her tightly. She buried her head in the blonde’s neck, smelling her sweet perfume, “I love you, Chiquita…” Tasha whispered, “I’ve been in love with you for years. If I’m being completely honest, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you for the first time and it just got worse after I got to know you better.”

The brunette released Patterson from her hug, locking her eyes with the watery blue ones.

Patterson closed the gap between them and kissed her, with both hands firmly on her face. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was enough to make Tasha’s stomach flip and her heart race.

“So…” She said suddenly feeling confident, “What did you think about the Lesbiana?”

Patterson laughed, shaking her head at Tasha’s pun.

“Well,” the blonde bit her lower lip while she smiled teasingly, “The Lesbiana is definitely my favorite and I didn’t even drink all of it.”

Tasha laughed while a delicious shiver took over her entire body. If she was being honest, she’d love Patterson to finish her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> awwwww, aren't they ADORABLE?
> 
> i hope you liked it! if you did, leave me a kudo and a comment, because i love these things more than coffee.  
> Tom, Calliope and Bruna, i hope you liked the little mention lmao  
> if you got my title reference, i love you and i want us to be friends.
> 
> you can find me on twitter @greenpatterson and on tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters, send me prompts!


End file.
